tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Isagama City
Isagama is a city located in the former Orjeri Union. It is isolated and is surrounded by territory claimed by giants. History Purpose The original purpose of the city was to act as a staging point for the recovery of various artefacts that were believed to be held by the giants from the previous empires of Farthrone. It was built into the walls of a valley utilising advanced engineering techniques to construct a city almost unsurpassed in its physical defences. It has a mixed population of various races from across the Union. Initially the city was successful and prosperous, but as the years went on more and more giants appeared forcing all settlers in the region into Isagama. With the city and the giants both putting pressure on the supply of food in the region there were further conflicts over grazing territory and farmland, conflicts that seemed to result in more and more giants awakening from some ancient slumber. Reign of the Union The alchemists of Isagama experimented with the cross breeding of giants with various races, these half-giants would be used as labourers and front-line soldiers against the giants. Many of these half-giants managed to escape their captivity and established tribes, avoiding the various giant and former Union territories. The city was connected to the Lattice via underground river channels that pass through glaciers and melt-water carved routes. Post-Union Following the Union’s collapse, Isagama was forced into desperate measures to sustain itself with the giants becoming the cities man source of food. The giants however also see the people of Isagama as a food source and a desire to seek revenge for the hunting and enslavement of their people. Structure Much of the old politics of the Orjeri Union, with factions based on many of the guilds and groups that made up the Union. Factions There are three major factions in the city of Isagama, known by the distinctions of Riku, Kai ''and ''Kuu. ''Each controls a different aspect of the defence and economy of the city. The position is gained by being the chosen heir of the previous Commander of that rank, and the other two Commanders agreeing to the appointment. ''Riku The Riku have control of the defence of the city and its farmlands outside its walls, having the largest force of soldiers, engineers, craftspeople, and ancient knowledge. They are a fragment of the Engineer Guild, often referring to themselves as the Guild itself. They have created a network of pulleys and chains that allow them to travel across the valleys and mountains of the region, to reach isolated homesteads. Kai Kai are the controllers of the internal goings on of the city, mainly concerned with the going and comings of trade and commerce. This division of power controls the police force of the city in charge of maintaining social order. This once also maintained communication with the rest of Orjer and the links to the river Jer that connects the mountains to the Lattice. Formed from a collective of merchant guards, mercenaries, and smugglers that seized power in the struggle following the Union's collapse. Their name, meaning food, told people all they needed to know about what they controlled, as well as what they promised. Kuu Kuu are in control of the scouting efforts around the city that monitor the movements of the giants and half-giants in the mountains. This while this faction controls the fewest amount of troops, its warriors are considered the elite of Isagama. Formed from the dying bands of adventurers and campaigners that believed in the idealism of heroics and glory, this faction keeps the most magic weapons and training that gives them an edge when fighting the giants of the region. Military The Shield Wall Isagama is built into the side of a valley with a tall wall blocking entrance from the front and jagged impenetrable rocks protecting it at all other sides. Maintained by the Riku, and their coveted knowledge of the Engeer Guild, they stand in the various levels of the exterior wall keeping watch over the valley below. Their uniform is white with a shield image across the chest. The Protectors of Order The Kai are the police force in Isagama that go beyond the usual duties of guardsmen by taking an active stance against the prevention of crime in the city. They can detain citizens and are in charged of guarding the prisons outside the city. Their uniforms are a dark blued slashed with a diagonal depiction of a hand holding a key. The Winged Ones These are the Kuu scouts and rangers of Isagama tasked with protecting the borders of the Isagama valley from roaming monsters, usually giants. They also provide advanced warning of any major horde of giants that approach the region. Their uniforms, though seldom worn except for ceremonies, are a light blue with a heron's wings on the back.Category:LocationCategory:Farthrone Category:Settlement Category:Giant